User talk:Jasmin231
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jasmin231 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:55, August 25, 2011 Really sorry Am really sorry that Aquala Lagoon look like my oc Venny but i did not steal yours i dont even know who is Aqula lagoon :maya 13:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Dandycandy98maya 13:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi-Anita333 Thanks! Thanks for the halloween pic of Avalon! You did a great job! :-D Can't Wait for Amy's and Scarlet's. [[User:Sunnypool1|Sunnypool1] 12:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) BTW When I look at Avalon's Halloween pic I see SWAG written across it! lol Sunnypool1 13:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Masterpiece! Hi, Jasmin231! Just stopped by to tell you how much I liked the Sven Blewis Halloween art. I especially loved the way you coloured his hair and how you outlined his skin! Clawesome! :D — Auremint (talk) 09:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) YouTube YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU GOT A YOUTUBE!?!? Too bad, cause I found you on YouTube! OonaGa22, I subscribed and commented on one on your videos. :-P My youtube is TotesMH, hahaha, your Abbey voice is awesome! :-P Sunnypool1 (talk) 13:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, Harley Pony! I might make a Joker pony. XD THE QUINN PONIES! YAY! BTW, your really pretty. :-P Sunnypool1 (talk) 15:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Hey, just felt like saying hi and leaving you with a Harley/Joker Pony Photo I drew meself! Signed, With Love, Cleo Venus Derpy Quinn Everdeen Nigma ;) (talk) 14:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am new and I feel like saying hi lolz can we be friends? Anyway I am a great fan of your OC's they are really excellent! please reply asap so we can chat! The Animal Ghoul (talk) 16:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Have you saw ghouls rule yet? remember to use your signiture cos u 4got last time lol The Animal Ghoul (talk) 17:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Heylo! Heylo! I haven't been on in a while.. SO I RECREATED MY ACCOUNT WITH THIS NEW ONE. :3 Ashton herrreeeee. "I am to be crazy unless crazy is to be." (talk) 16:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :D :3 I am glad to be back. :D FANGIRLS GO!!!! "I am to be crazy unless crazy is to be." (talk) 16:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *nods* Kewl. Maybe I should draw too? "I am to be crazy unless crazy is to be." (talk) Nightmarity Ever heard of Nightmarity? There's a comic that shows Rarity taken over by Nightmare Moon. Here's a YouTube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C42j7F3R1hE and here's a picture I made of her http://panda-nikki.deviantart.com/art/Nightmarity-374410850 It's pretty cool, if you ask me. Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 17:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Maria Abbey Moon Kagamine Ragdoll Isley. My name is Madoka Cirno Utau Hatsune Isley Izumi. Don't troll me, okay? P.S. Let's be friends! Shanell0420 (talk) 01:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Enderman? Hi there, I'm MissGeek, or Missy, if that's what you'd prefer. I really like your Minecraft related OCs and I was wondering whether I have permission to make a Minecraft OC (maybe an Enderman or something), be it related or unrelated to your characters. Just don't want you to think I'm copying you. Thanks for reading, and I love your characters! P.S. Joker and Harley forever! MissGeek (talk) 16:57, September 21, 2013 (UTC)\ Hi again, I made my character, finally. ^^ Her name is Andria Manning, and yes, I decided to make an Enderman character. Was just wondering whether she and Amethyst could be friends or something. Similarly, I thought that she, Amethyst and Eddie Mann (Alyssa101's character) could form a (hypothetical) Endermen club. Just a thought. Talk to you later. MissGeek (talk) 23:21, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh look, I made a thing I seriously don't know what I did with all that spare time I had. I just wasted ten minutes to draw this really terribad picture of Maura EX and Super Dinah. I dunno anymore. I was inspired by your thoughts of drawing a picture of these two wreaking havoc. Well, here they are. There's no havoc, but I couldn't draw explosions or evil things very well. Eh. Anyway, hope you can make heads or tails of this thing, or like it, or something. If you like it, good, if you don't... well, whatever. I have no clue what I'm rambling about anymore so let me just shut up. Here's the picture. Peace. Definitely a madman with a box. (talk) 17:13, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I love I love your ocs Admin146 Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Hiya! You are from canada? •-• Do you say eh and sorry, ride polar bears, play hockey and only eat maple syrup? JK! I'm from canda too... I know the truth... Anywho, I just wanted to say I love your art ^-^ Your welcome to work at the Orphanage. Just add your name to the list Mk marvelgirl (talk) 01:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome to work at the Orphanage. Just add your name to the list Mk marvelgirl (talk) 01:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Ice High~ Ice High~ Hey there! Come and join Admin146's new wiki called "Ice High"! It's growing quite slowly and has about 17 pages created and are in need of new users! Feel free and join anytime! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 20:11, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank ye~ Thank You very much, Jasmin for helping out and undo-ing what Tamia had done to other's Original Character Page. It's much appreciated. I have already blocked her most recent account and will inform our other admins about what had happened. Again, Thank you for helping out. :) Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 01:30, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry I am very sorry, I did press it. I need to talk to you, I am very sorry, Please! >ElectraHeartjpgYou are just a pig inside... -Electra HeartLadyGaga (talk) 17:41, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hello Jazz! I'm just dropping by to thank you for fixing the edits of Tamia on certain pages. Thank you again! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:27, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thank You I'm sure that she is because she says that she is from Canada, she's a "popular" girl, she uses swear words and I know that kind of grammar. I don't know what on earth is she gaining, it's more as if there is something that she she keeps losing every time she gets banned from chat or blocked on the entire wikia itself. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: When Ghouls Meets Freakbook Bootiful~ So, let's discuss on what you want her to say! For example, here's Jasmin and Frankie. Frankie: I ate too much food last night.. Jasmin: (WHATEVER YOU WANT HER TO SAY) Frankie: What? No! Jasmin: ___________ There! Behold... ...The fan kids cometh. I tried to make them as non-creepy as possible, but still make them recognizably your offspring, by giving them your hair colour (and the streaks), glasses and a Minecraft hat on the boy. Yeah, I don't know anymore. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 18:42, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Behold Yes, I did that intentionally. Though I can understand that they're still a little disturbing looking. But hey, that's the nature of these things. Now I'm off to ruin everyone's lives with their fan kids. Who shall I do next...? Oh, also, if you want, you can name your fan kids. I couldn't think of any names, so I've decided to leave that up to you as their hypothetical mother. So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 18:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh how we laughed and laughed. Except I wasn't laughing. Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice. Jokes aside, thanks for the picture! It looks great! I really like it. ^^ So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 23:12, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Black Magic Comp Hey Jasmin! I was wondering if you were interested in joining the Black Magic Competition? It's a well organised competition that I really like, it's well put together and i'm pretty sure it'll be good, please at least consider joining <33 Madness Is Forever For You :3 Hey Jazz!I made something for you in Skincraft,I thought you'd like it. It's your Fukua palette. ThePowerPuffKittie Thanks Reply Nah.I didn't know what color shoes you had the day I drew and posted the Team Newsflash picture,so I gave you red sneakers,now that I think of it,they may have been inspired by Kirby. Hiya Can we chat? Letter time, letter time~ I don't know who Nigel's kidding. His penmanship is totally girly. Between girly penmanship, nerdy TV shows, fluffernutter sandwiches, and overbearing statistics, it's a wonder Dinah and Coco even bother with him. Statistics must have distracted him from his favorite sweet. Do act surprised when I say it's fluffernutter sandwiches. The most unhealthy sandwich mankind has made, short of an Elvis sandwich, I guess. I'll actually write the thing sometime, I swear. Lissamel123 (talk) 18:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Friend codes et cetera. Since I gave mine to Lissa, it's only fair that I give it to you. I love Pokemon so much, so I want to be able to get a good experience out of it by battling and trading with cool people like you guys. Here's my friend code so you can go to my safari and whatnot, if you want. Though, because I'm paranoid about people tracking me down, please delete my code from your page after you register it in your DS. It's *CODE REMOVED*. Welp, that's about it. I hope to see ya sometime. ^^ So, how are you holding up? Because I'm a POTATO. (talk) 02:15, July 2, 2014 (UTC)